Recordar
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -No termino de entender por qué no quieres estar con alguien Kurosaki-kun- le dijo la peli naranja- ¿No quieres tener una familia? -Lo siento Inoue, deberías buscar un mejor tipo, alguien no tan problemático como yo, alguien mejor que yo, eso es lo que mereces- -No sientes nada ¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?- -Yo te amo Rukia- -Ichigo, yo, creo que también te amo, pero soy una shinigami, no


_Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador, yo solo he tomado un ratito a un par de personajes (casi a todos xD) para hacer esta cosa…_

_Fuera de contexto,mucho OoC, muy romántico y pegajoso, tal vez un poco de humor, pero bueh, se hace lo que se puede :3_

_A leer!_

_**Recordar**_

_._

_._

_._

-Yo…- el peli rojo no se podía expresar con soltura y naturalidad

-Dilo, dilo rápido Ichigo- pidió la morena pensando en la pronta llegada de Renji y su Nii-san

-Yo te amo Rukia- confeso con sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza

-Ichigo, yo, creo que también te amo, pero soy una shinigami, no…

-Yo soy un shinigami sustituto- expuso buscando excusas

-Algún día morirás Ichigo, no quiero que eso suceda, pero será inevitable

-Pero iré a la sociedad de las almas

-¿Y qué sucederá con tu Hollow interior?

-Combatiré con él, todo porque mi alma llegue a salvo a la sociedad de las almas y me pueda reunir contigo

-¿Qué sucederá con los Hollows que traten ir por tu alma?

-Me defenderé de ellos, todo para poder llegar junto a ti ¿esperarías por mí?

-Esperaría por ti, defenderé mi existencia como shinigami hasta el momento en el que te vuelva a ver, Ichigo- prometió la mujer de negros cabellos mientras lo halaba para que se agachara y así poder besarlo

-Rukia, ¿estas lista? Nos vamos- anuncio un peli rojo, que por suerte abría con pereza y lentitud la puerta, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para separarse

-Si- respondió la morena mientras salía

-Adiós Ichigo- se despidió Renji saliendo tras la pequeña mujer

-Adiós Renji

/

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la sociedad de las almas, Sado-kun?- pregunto un tanto curioso el Quincy

-Porque quiero encontrar a un pequeño que quiero proteger- respondió cortamente el moreno; todos sabían de quien se trataba

-¿Y tú Inoue?- pregunto Kurosaki con la mirada un poco perdida

-Yo quiero ir para estar junto a mi hermano- respondió esta con una alegre sonrisa

-Ya debemos irnos, adiós Ichigo, adiós Ishida- anuncio Sado mientras tomaba otra ruta junto a Inoue

-Adiós Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun- se despidió alegre la peli naranja

-Adiós- respondió Ishida mientras Ichigo hacia una seña con la mano

-¿Tu Ishida?-pregunto al de las gafas- Supongo que querrías ver a tu madre

-No supongas nada Kurosaki- murmuró un tanto enojado- En ese caso tu querrías ir por tu madre también

-No exactamente- murmuró el Shinigami sustituto mientras se detenía por un segundo

-¿Entonces es por Kuchiki-san?- se atrevió a preguntar deteniéndose junto a el

-Tú vas por aquella mujer creadora de los bound ¿no es así Ishida?- Ichigo quería demostrar que también sabia jugar ese juego

-Dejémoslo así Kurosaki- corto el peli azul mientras continuaba caminando

/

-No termino de entender por qué no quieres estar con alguien Kurosaki-kun- le dijo la peli naranja- ¿No quieres tener una familia?

-Sería algo hermoso, pero, la verdad, no creo estar preparado para algo así

-Pero, Kurosaki-kun…

-Lo siento Inoue debo irme

-Kurosaki-kun, yo, yo te amo- intento retenerlo con su confesión

-Lo siento Inoue, deberías buscar un mejor tipo, alguien no tan problemático como yo, alguien mejor que yo, eso es lo que mereces- la intento convencer, ya que no sintió nada cuando la muchacha se lo dijo, su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien, a quien no vería en mucho tiempo más adelante, pero esperaría por ella, fielmente como lo prometió.

-No sientes nada ¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?- una solitaria lagrima fue derramada por su ojo derecho; Kurosaki Ichigo sintió miedo, miedo de que Rukia no sintiera lo mismo, que cuando él se confesó, la morena no hubiese sentido nada, su mente jugo con su corazón de una manera horrible. Muchas más lagrimas silenciosas se unieron a la primera solitaria e Inoue pensó que el mundo se le caía encima, pero, ya lo sabía, no debía sentirse así, sabía que el corazón de Ichigo no le pertenecía

-Lo siento Inoue- dijo mientras se alejaba, su mente paro el juego, era imposible, la muchacha de cabello negro lo había besado después de su confesión, era ilógico pensar que no sentía nada, al menos ni un poquito- Que idiota Ichigo- se auto regañó en voz baja

/

-No debió suceder- murmuró entre lágrimas una peli naranja

-Cálmate Yuzu, sabíamos que podría suceder algún día- intento consolar la peli negra, trataba de no llorar, como se había prometido cuando su madre había muerto, pero ahora, no pudo mantener las gruesas lágrimas- Ichi-nii, él no está muerto del todo, sabes que él siempre nos protegerá

-Tienes razón Karin- hablo el hombre de mayor edad mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, era su mal hábito

-Kurosaki-kun no debió ir primero- dijo Inoue entre lágrimas

-Cálmate Inoue, esto nos sorprendió mucho a todos- intento reconfortar el de las gafas, mientras tanto el moreno permanecía inmutable, casi ido- ¿Te encuentras bien Sado-kun?

-Si- respondió casi al instante enfocando de nuevo a sus amigos

/

-Gracias por las flores- agradeció el de cabello naranja a la pequeña niña de castaños cabellos

-No es nada, te dejo por ahora, debo ir al instituto- dijo mientras tomaba su camino, e Ichigo se sintió tranquilo con sigo mismo, ya que se veía reflejado en esa pequeña niña

Trataba de ir por rutas lejanas a su casa, sabía que sus hermanas tenían alto reiatsu y podrían sentirlo, no quería hacerlas sufrir con su recuerdo, era mejor mantenerse alejado.

Un ruido cercano lo alteró, era un _Hollow, _uno que lo venía siguiendo desde hace días, atraído por su alma, y su alto poder espiritual, y no podía hacer nada, nada más que correr como un cobarde, escondiéndose para poder cumplir su promesa; se detuvo en un callejón, atrapado, como una rata, rogaba por que el Hollow no lo sintiera

-Debes irte ya de aquí- dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada- Nos veremos luego, Ichigo…

-¿Rukia?...Espera Rukia- pidió, más la mujer no escucho y realizo el entierro de alma en Ichigo

-Ahora, somos tú y yo, _Hollow…_

/

Solo.

_Las personas no se le acercaban._

Soledad.

_¿Qué sucedía?_

Abandono.

_No podía entenderlo, pero no recordaba mucho._

Solo recordaba, su nombre, ¿Itsygo?, ¿Ichiyo?, ¿Itsugoi?, ¿Ichigo?, eso, Ichigo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una voz con tinte conocido, era la primera persona que le hablaba

-Ichigo- respondió girándose a ver al locutor- ¿Y tú?- pregunto al verlo

-Uryu- respondió con simpleza mientras se acercaba- Me pareces conocido

-Y tú a mí- respondió Ichigo

.

.

.

-Eres patético Ichigo- dijo entre risas el peli azul

-Cállate Uryu- dijo mientras salía totalmente empapado del agua y sin un solo pez

-Vamos, comeremos de los que yo saqué- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la pequeña casa que compartían

-Sabes, he estado recordando pocas cosas del pasado, Ichigo- hablo después de terminar su comida

-Yo también, pero no quise mencionar nada para no inquietarte- dijo con franqueza

-¿Crees que deberíamos convertirnos en Shinigamis? Estoy seguro que podríamos recordar más

-No es mala idea- murmuró mientras terminaba de comer- Sabes Ishida, de todas las personas que podía encontrarme, me encontré contigo, no es tan malo, pero creo que pude haber encontrado a alguien mejor

-Idiota, a mí tampoco me complace haberte encontrado a ti

-Te recuerdo que el que llego a mi fuiste tú Ishida Uryu

-Ahora me lo vas a echar en cara- rezongo el más pálido; se enfrascaban de nuevo en una de sus típicas peleas

/

-Ichigo, eres patético con el Kido- dijo al ver los vanos intentos de este en lanzar un buen disparo de fuego rojo

-Cállate maldito- exclamo perdiendo la poca concentración y disparando contra el de gafas

-Bastardo, ¡ese fue intencional!- exclamo después de haber esquivado el ataque

-Parece que lo único que necesito es motivación- dijo entre risas el peli naranja

.

.

.

-Mira Uryu ya puedo despertar a mi espada-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo- Pelea, Zangetsu- dijo y la espada mostro su shikai

-Que bien Ichigo, mira el mío; Dispara, Quincy- y el shikai, que estaba compuesto por un arco azul se mostro

-Eso no es una espada

-Las flechas son como espadas, tarado- dijo enojado ante la burla

-¿Y las flechas?

-Las hago con reiatsu- explico en lo que formaba una flecha

-Genial- dijo con una sonrisa

/

-Ichigo te hemos llamado porque queremos que te unas a nuestro escuadrón

-¿Yo? ¿Unirme al escuadrón de Kenpachi-kaicho?

-Te dije que no servía preguntándole- dijo el capitán- Estas obligado a unirte a nuestro escuadrón

-La verdad es que yo no siento que pueda ser útil

-Ichigo, en serio, reacciona, eres Kurosaki Ichigo, la persona que igualó al Capitán en varias oportunidades

-¿Y-yo?- titubeó y parte de sus recuerdos regresaron como un fuerte relámpago- Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Yumichika, Yachiru- murmuro después de recordar

-¿Nos recuerdas Ichigo?

-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, yo, tengo que buscar a Ishida- exclama mientras se va corriendo en busca de su amigo, sus recuerdos estaban completos, necesitaba encontrar a Ishida, rápido.

-¡Hey! ¡Ichigo espera!- exclamo enojado el capitán

-¡Volveré luego!

-Nada de eso, vayan por el ahora- exclamo enojado Kenpachi mientras Yachiru reía

-¡Yo los guiare!- exclamo subiéndose en los hombros de Ikkaku- Vamos, ¡a la derecha!

-Pero si se fue por la izquierda- dijo Ikkaku con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Yachiru!- exclamo Kenpachi enojado

.

.

.

-¡Ishidaa!- exclamaba el peli naranja mientras corría por los rincones del seiretei

-Creo que lo vi en el cuarto escuadrón- dijo Hisagi quien pasaba por allí con una torre de papeles

-¡Gracias Hisagi-san!- exclamo Ichigo mientras usaba el shunpo para llegar más rápido al cuarto escuadrón

.

.

.

-¿Está usted seguro Mayuri-sama?- pregunto Nemu igual de sorprendida que el mismo Ishida

-Claro que sí, porque no debería estar seguro

-Creo que mejor no acepto, no quiero ser un conejillo de indias

-Por favor Ishida Uryu- dijo el peli azul, no podía decirle como su anterior apodo: "Quincy"

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero ser un experimento- dijo el menor mientras salía del escuadrón, tenía pensado en aceptar la propuesta de unirse al escuadrón de Ukitake-san, quien se lo había propuesto dos semanas atrás

-¡Regresa aquí!- exclamo el hombre mientras salía

-Ishida, que bien que te encuentro- dijo Ichigo llegando junto a el

-Kurosaki- respondió este sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo, pero en otro lugar, es algo más… privado- dijo el peli naranja- Sígueme- el de gafas asintió-

-¡Ishida!- exclamo Mayuri saliendo de su escuadrón en el momento justo en el que este se iba junto a Ichigo- Nemu, tráeme a ese Quincy como sea

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki?- pregunto el Quincy en el momento en que llegaron al Rukongai, el antiguo lugar donde antes vivían

-Yo, he recordado acerca de mi vida cuando era un humano- le confeso mientras que el otro abría muy grande los ojos

-¿Asi que ya lo has hecho?

-¿Eh? Acaso, sabes algo, ¿por qué no estas más sorprendido?

-Yo, lo recordé hace un par de meses- ahora el sorprendido era el peli naranja

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Que mal amigo eres- le reclamo el otro

-Yo, no debía contártelo, si te lo decía podía alterar el curso de nuestras vidas, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo- le explico el Quincy

-Entiendo- dijo el poseedor de Zangetsu- Discúlpame por tratarte de esa manera- dijo mirando hacia otro lugar

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos- Asi que lo has recordado todo

-Asi es

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió? ¿Recuerdas a Inoue, a Sado-kun, a tus hermanas, a tu padre, a Kon…, a…- completo después de un largo tiempo- Rukia?

-Recuerdo todo, hasta que eras un despreciable y orgulloso Quincy- dijo entre risas

-Cuidado con lo que dices Kurosaki

-También recuerdo todo lo que paso, que fui un Shinigami sustituto, que parte de mi es, bueno fue, un Hollow, recuerdo a Inoue, a Chad, al molesto de mi padre- dijo con una amarga sonrisa- al molesto de Kon, que probablemente debió ser descubierto por Yuzu o Karin- dijo con una débil risa- espero que todos estén bien

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con eso?

-¿Con qué?

-Con tu _Hollow_ interior

-No sé, y no quiero saberlo- respondió el peli naranja

-Pudo haberse liberado cuando moriste y ser un Hollow, ya sabes, una parte de si fue Hollow y la otra parte alma- planteo el peli azul

El peli naranja recordó su entierro de alma

_-Debes irte ya de aquí, Nos veremos luego, Ichigo…_

-Rukia- murmuro bajito con tristeza- ¿Crees que siga con vida?

-Claro que si Ichigo, no sé porque dudas de ella

-Es que, me da angustia, pensar en que no la podre ver

-Claro que la podrás ver, muy pronto tal vez- le dijo el Quincy, conciliadoramente- deberías buscarla- aconsejó

-Eso haré- respondió tomando ánimos

-Vamos al escuadrón de Ukitake-san- dijo el Quincy

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos, debo decirle que acepto su propuesta de unirme al treceavo escuadrón- el peli naranja se sorprendió

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo cambiando la sorpresa por una de alegría

-No había tenido tiempo, y lo estaba meditando antes de tomar esa decisión

-Ya veo, pues acepta, Ukitake-san es una gran persona, ha de ser un buen capitán- le dijo el peli anaranjado mientras le presionaba el hombro- Kenpachi quiere que me una a su escuadrón

-Buena elección

-¡Yo no elegí nada!- exclamo

-Lo decía por Kenpachi- dijo entre risas, las cuales freno al sentir fuertes reiatsus acercándose con rapidez- Nemu, Yachiru, Yumichika e Ikkaku vienen, debemos darnos prisa, seguro que vienen por nosotros- dijo colocándose de pie

-Vamos

.

.

.

-¡Ukitake-san!- exclamo Uryu Ishida corriendo por los pasillos del escuadrón

-¡Ukitake-san!- llamo de igual manera un desesperado peli naranja

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- el peliblanco salía de una de las oficinas del escuadrón con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, un ligero olor a Sake lo acompañaba

-Bebiendo de nuevo con el capitán Kyoraku -dijo Ichigo negando levemente con la cabeza

-Acepto su solicitud de unirme a su escuadrón Ukitake-san- exclamo Uryu inclinándose levemente

-Dejemos eso para mañana…

-No, por favor, me secuestrarán- rogo inclinándose mas

-Está bien, no puedes unirte a ningún otro escuadrón, ya eres parte del mío- dijo mientras regresaba a beber

-¡Ukitake-san! ¡Espere! ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia?- exclamo abriendo la puerta abruptamente

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿ya recuerda de su pasado?- pregunto sorprendido

-Sí señor, necesito buscar urgentemente a Rukia- respondió agachando la cabeza

-Ella se encuentra en los campos de entrenamiento de la familia Kuchiki- respondió en una actitud más seria

-¡Muchas gracias!- respondió

-Yo me quedare con Ukitake-san- dijo Uryu tomando asiento con los dos mayores, estaría a salvo de Nemu junto a su nuevo capitán

.

.

.

-Rukia- llamo en voz baja mientras que caminaba hacia el interior de los campos de entrenamiento

-¿Ichigo?- reconoció la voz de inmediato

-No me has olvidado

-Es imposible olvidarse de una persona tan molesta- dijo orgullosa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ¿que sucedía con ella? Quería saltar a los brazos de Ichigo y decirle cuanto lo extraño

-Pensé que me extrañarías más, supongo que me hice muchas esperanzas- dijo un poco achantado el chico alto

-Claro que no, te extrañe mucho- respondió en voz baja mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y lo abrazaba, sintieron sus cuerpos estremecerse, la cercanía, estaban juntos, por fin, juntos

-Te extrañe demasiado- murmuro alzándola y abrazándola con fuerza

-Yo, yo también te extrañe a ti- respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Ichigo!- una voz enojada se dirigía hacia él, sobre este se hallaba una pequeña muchacha que reía a mas no poder y uno de cabello negro los seguía sin prisa

-¡Ikkaku!

-¡Únete al escuadrón!- ordeno acercándose

-Lo hare, ¡pero denme tiempo a solas!- exclamo mientras corría con Rukia en los brazos

-Vas ahora mismo con Kenpachi- kaicho

-¡No!- exclamo huyendo de ellos

-No deberías hacer enojar a Kenpachi- le advirtió Rukia divertida

-Me arriesgare por esta vez

-Está bien- acepto la morena abrazándose al chico, añoraba estar con Ichigo y cuando supo de su muerte corrió para sellar su alma, deseo que recuperara la memoria lo más rápido posible, había sido bastante tiempo, demasiado, pero había valido la pena

-Te quiero Ichigo

-¿Solo me quieres? ¿No me amas?- pregunto divertido

-No lo se

-Cambiare eso, haré que me ames- dijo Ichigo totalmente convencido

-Vale, no me arriesgare a sufrir, Te amo- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Y yo a ti también te amo- dijo Ichigo emocionado, besándole en los labios

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, mi primer IchiRuki *-* asdfafadsa :3

Si les gusto, déjense comentarios, y favoritos :3

Besos y abrazos de gato para todos nya~ :3


End file.
